1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting the visual qualities of images displayed on a monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are a branch of modern monitor technologies. The light emitting theory is different from conventional monitor technologies such as cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), field emission display (FED), liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS). OLEDs utilize organic materials to construct an LED component and have the characteristics of self light emitting. As the development of OLEDs advances, the OLED technology is extensively utilized with monitor products. Because OLEDs themself emit light, the parts used in the manufacturing of OLEDs can be reduced, and therefore reduces costs. Thus, the OLED technology is suitable for next generation monitors.
The manufacturing conditions and the precision of the machinery utilized in the process of manufacturing flat-screen monitors are limited. As a result, the monitor resolution cannot be high. Take the OLEDs as an example, in the process of manufacturing OLED products, organic films are usually formed by the method of vapor evaporation deposition. This process requires a metal shield mask. The metal shield mask is different from the photo mask used in semi-conductor technology as known to those skilled in the art. As the precision of the metal shield mask cannot be compared to that of the photo mask, the resolution of the OLED products cannot be high. For example, the current technology can only produce 120-150 display pixels per inch (i.e., 120-150 ppi); hence, the competitiveness of the OLED products is lowered due to its picture resolution specification.
The conventional image display method displays image signals on a monitor with the same resolution. Please refer to FIG. 1. The right half of FIG. 1 represents an image signal 12, and the left half of FIG. 1 represents a monitor 10 having a corresponding resolution. The image signal 12 is transmitted to the monitor 10 through an electronic system. For example, when the resolution of the monitor 10 is n*m the monitor 10 will include nth display pixel rows, and each display pixel row includes m*3 display sub-pixels, wherein “*3” represents each display pixel having display sub-pixels of three basic colors red (R), green (G), and blue (B). The electronic system is required to transmit each image, which is the image signal 12 (including n*m*3 data), in a one-by-one manner to display the image on the display pixels of the monitor 10. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a first, a second, a third, and a fourth image pixel of a first image pixel row of the image signal 12 is respectively displayed on a first, a second, a third, and a fourth display pixel of a first display pixel row of the monitor 10. In general, an nth image pixel row of the image signal 12 is displayed on an nth display pixel row of the monitor 10. Therefore the ratio of the resolution of the monitor 10 to that of the image signal 12 is 1:1.
However, as the application of monitors has progressed, the information volume presented via the monitors has also increased. Hence, the demands for better monitors have also increased. This is especially true of the demand placed on image resolution. Demand for improved image resolution indicates that display pixels required by the monitor must be increased. Therefore the gap between each display pixel becomes narrower, and the manufacture feasibility and yield of high-resolution flat-screen monitors are reduced.
Please refer to FIG. 2, where the right half of FIG. 2 represents an image signal 12, and the left half of FIG. 2 represents another monitor 20. The resolution of the monitor 20 does not equal to that of the image signal 12. In FIG. 2, resolution of the monitor 20 is n*m/6. In other words, the monitor 20 includes (n/2)th horizontal display pixel rows, and each display pixel row includes (m/3)*3 display sub-pixels. Here “*3” also represents each display pixel having display sub-pixels of three basic colors: red (R), green (G), and blue (B). Note that the resolution of the monitor 20 is one-sixth that of the monitor 10, therefore, the n*m*3 data of the image signal 12 cannot be displayed correspondingly in a one-to-one manner on the display pixels of the monitor 20. On the contrary, only a portion of the image signal 12 can be displayed correspondingly on the display pixels of the monitor 20. As illustrated in FIG. 2, in an actual display period (illustrated in FIG. 6), a first and a fourth image pixel of a first image pixel row of the image signal 12 can be respectively displayed on a first and a second display pixel of a first display pixel row of the monitor 20, but a second and a third image pixel do not correspond to any display pixels of the first display pixel row of the monitor 20, therefore they are abandoned (i.e., discarded). On the other hand, an (n−1)th image pixel row of the image signal 12 can be displayed on an (n/2)th display pixel row of the monitor 20, but an nth image pixel row does not correspond to any display pixel row of the monitor 20, therefore they are abandoned (i.e., discarded).